<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: Fuse by thewhiitelotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572136">Day 3: Fuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiitelotus/pseuds/thewhiitelotus'>thewhiitelotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, katara wants him, smut ensues, zuko is a hot electrician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiitelotus/pseuds/thewhiitelotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara's new apartment is great, except for the wonky electricity that keeps shitting the bed on her. Sokka calls up an old friend to help repair the wires, and as Katara spends more time with the hot electrician, her feelings deepen, as does her desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: Fuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! this is the first real smut thing i've ever written so go easy on me lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, just, turn left— no, your left!” Katara is getting very frustrated at her brother as they climb the stairs to her new apartment. They’re attempting to carry her end table up the stairs, and honestly, it shouldn’t be this hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, you need to lift your end—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lifting!” She bumps her elbow on the railing as she gets to the top of the stairs, backing up so that Sokka can put the table down while they catch their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of apartment building has three flights and no elevator?” Sokka braces his hands on his hips and leans backwards, stretching his back before having to pick the end table back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine, now get a move on.” They had been moving things all day, and this was the last piece of furniture that they had crammed into Suki’s SUV. “I need wine, and I need silence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Sokka lift the table once again, and make it into her apartment without any more injuries. They set it down next to her bed before heading out into the living room to see Suki’s progress. It’s an open concept apartment; the door opens up into the large space that acts as the living room, and a large island blocks it off from the kitchen area. Her room is off to the left side, as is the bathroom, which has a door that opens into the hallway as well as a separate door that opens straight into her room. That en-suite bathroom and the fact that she has her own washer and dryer in a small room off of the living room is what really sold her on the apartment, but the large windows and reasonable rent had definitely helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I got the AC in.” Suki has the top half of her short hair pulled off her face in a ponytail, and is shining with a thin sheen of sweat to match Katara and her brother. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara groans. “Of course there’s a ‘but’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The outlet isn’t working,” Suki laments, and Katara flops down on her new couch with a loan groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know a guy I can call!” Sokka pulls out his phone and starts scrolling. “He’s an old friend, we play WoW together on weekends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re calling a nerd to fix my outlet?” Sokka sticks his tongue out at her as he taps rapidly on his phone. “Is he at least an electrician and not just someone who builds their own PC?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, he’s a master electrician. His family even has their own business.” She rests a little easier knowing that this guy won’t burn the building down, and even if he would, she really doesn’t care right now. “Can he come tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She shrugs and gets up to head to the fridge, which is thankfully still working, and pulls out a bottle of rose. “Any time after ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka types on his phone again as Katara opens the bottle and pours herself a generous glass of wine, ready to relax, even if it’s in the sweltering ninety degree heat inside her apartment. She sits down on the couch and pulls her knees up to her chest, ready to unwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, he’ll be here between eleven thirty and noon.” Sokka slides his phone into his pocket and plops down on the couch next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” She kicks at him with her feet until he gets up. “You need to get out. No offense,” she adds that last bit for Suki, who laughs at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here tomorrow at ten thirty to help you finish unpacking, okay?” Suki is her brother's girlfriend, way too good for him, and a blessing for Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She takes a long sip of her wine and sighs. “Thank you guys!” she calls to them as they wave and head out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After she hears the click of the latch, she gets up to lock the deadbolt, and immediately strips out of her sweaty shirt and shorts, flinging her bra off onto her bed— </span>
  <em>
    <span>good riddance— </span>
  </em>
  <span>and puts on her kimono bathrobe. She opens all the windows in the one bedroom apartment, thankful that there’s at least a little breeze filtering in. She lets her hair down from it’s messy bun atop her head, and braids it loosely in preparation for bed, taking her favorite book out of the cardboard box in her room and plopping onto her bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peace and quiet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had loved living with Suki, but since she had started dating Sokka, the two bedroom apartment had gotten crowded and loud (hearing her brother and her best friend fucking in the next room had not been ideal), and she’s glad to have her own space. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She pulls her phone off of it’s charger and pulls up her conversation with Suki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K: can you bring the cat tomorrow? I think we packed all her toys and shit, we’d just need the litter box and her food bowl. And her, obv</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little bubble at the bottom of her screen lets her know that Suki is responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S: sure thing doll &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S: 10:30 still good?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K: yeah. thx fam &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile spreads across Katara’s face as she puts her phone back on the nightstand. She had adopted a cat about a year ago after a bad break up, and Miyuki has been her little fluff ball of happiness ever since. She couldn’t have brought her today since they had been in and out all day, but it felt strange without her curled up in Katara’s lap while she reads her book. After she downs her glass of wine, she sticks her bookmark in her book (people who dog-ear books are monsters, and nobody can change her mind about that) and changes into her sleep shorts; tonight was one of those no-shirt kind of nights, especially with the AC busted. She proceeds to brush her teeth and wash her face before getting into bed, kicking the heavier blanket down to the edge of the bed and pushing the sheet down off of her shoulders. No matter how hot it is, she needs at least the sheet over her, and as her sore muscles sink into her memory foam mattress, she drifts off into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wakes up groggy the next morning, an oppressive heat weighing down on her like a wet blanket. She checks the weather app on her phone, and upon learning that it would top out at ninety degrees today, lets out a loud groan. If it was going to be ninety outside, it would be at least ninety five in her apartment, if not more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Sokka told his friend to wear shorts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She peels herself out of bed, and upon seeing how sweaty her sheets are, strips them off of the mattress and throws them in the laundry basket along with her clothes from yesterday and her sleep shorts. She takes a cold shower, blasting herself with frigid water before getting out to try to stay cool for as long as she can. She leaves her hair down to dry as much as it can before she gets too hot, and decides on her outfit; a black cropped halter top, tight enough to support her so that she doesn’t have to wear a bra, and her favorite pair of mom shorts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully the electrician isn’t a creep, because it is too hot for real clothes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She pads into the kitchen and opens her fridge before remembering that the only things in there are wine, a pitcher of water, and some yodels. She checks the freezer, knowing the only thing in it is frozen grapes, and decides to text Suki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K: can you bring food? My fridge is so empty rn</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She connects her phone to her bluetooth speakers, and puts on her summer playlist as she unpacks some of her stuff, starting with the dishes. Little Dragon’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ritual Union</span>
  </em>
  <span> bumps through her speakers— they were ridiculously expensive, but the range and power from the two tower speakers was totally worth it. Her phone vibrates on the counter next to her with a response from Suki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S: Amy’s?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K: omg yes, get me a morning delight and a hella bomb smoothie pls. Love you &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S: love you more &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki shows up an hour later with breakfast in one hand and Miyuki’s carrier in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lifesaver, Suki!” Katara takes the cat carrier from Suki, who puts their breakfast down on the island that separates the kitchen from the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She winks at Katara, who laughs and shakes her head. “I’ll go get the cat’s stuff from the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” Katara has already taken Miyuki out of her carrier and has her cradled in her arms like a baby, and Suki looks at her with raised brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. Besides, you look busy.” Katara sticks her tongue out at the other girl as she heads back out to get Miyuki’s things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I missed you little girl!” She makes kissy faces at Miyuki. “Who’s baby? You’re baby, you’re so baby!” She has no shame about how she talks to Miyuki, and she had missed her a stupid amount for only being away from her for a day. Miyuki purrs in her arms, meowing in protest when Katara sets her down to get the door for Suki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they get Miyuki’s stuff all settled, they sit down and dig into their breakfast. Katara checks the time on her phone, seeing that it’s almost eleven by the time they finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, electrician guy should be here in like half an hour-ish,” she states, taking a deep breath. Suki drops down onto her couch and scrolls through Katara’s phone to put on some music. “Do I look appropriate?” The other girl looks up at her, her brow raised and her face set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Katara blushes. “First of all, you look hot, as always. Second of all, you can wear whatever you damn well please. This is your home, and it’s hot as balls in here. And third of all, this guy is probably young anyway, right? Maybe he’s cute. Can’t hurt to look hot in front of a cute guy.” She winks at Katara, who rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suki, he plays World of Warcraft, how cute can he be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I resent that.” She slips onto the floor and pulls a box over to start unpacking. “Your brother plays WoW with this guy, and he’s super hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhg, please stop.” Suki elbows her in the side as she laughs, and they set about unpacking Katara’s tchotchkes and books and filling the shelves of Katara’s favorite book case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you brought that cool moon shelf thing, right?” Katara had recently bought a multi-layered hanging shelf shaped like a moon off of Etsy, and had been really excited to hang it in her new place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Where did we put that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbs over all the boxes filling her living room and finds the unique shelving unit leaning up against the back of the couch. They scope out the best place for it and decide that Katara wants to show off her superior interior design skills by putting it right in the living room. She’s holding it up to the wall so that Suki can hammer in the nails when they hear a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that must be the electrician!” Katara is currently stuck holding the surprisingly heavy shelf with only one screw holding it up, and is glad when Suki offers to open the door. She hears Suki talking and a low voice responding, but he’s still in the doorway, and she can’t see him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, this is Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns her head around as much as she can while still holding the shelf, and knows immediately that she’s screwed. The man standing next to Suki is tall, probably a little over six feet based on how tall she knows Suki is. His dark hair is pulled back into a small bun at the top of his head, the style looking similar to Sokka’s in that it’s shorter on the sides, and he has the most beautiful amber eyes, so light that they almost look gold. A dark scar covers his left eye and most of that side of his face, but it doesn’t take away from his sharp features and pretty face. He looks like he’s athletic, the muscles cording around his arms flexing with the weight of the bag he carries. His chest looks toned under his maroon shirt, and his legs look like he’s probably a runner. Sokka must have told him to wear shorts, the jeans he wears stopping just above his knees and just tight enough on his thighs for Katara to make out their shape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he’s hot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she says, a little breathless as she smiles at him over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” His voice is low and raspy, and his smile is just this side of beautiful, and she is definitely, definitely screwed. “Are you…?” He trails off and points to the moon shelf she’s still holding up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I’m good!” She smiles again and shoots Suki a look, who is standing beside Zuko and looking at Katara like she knows exactly what’s going through her head. “Suki just abandoned me, it’s fine.” Suki rolls her eyes and comes back over to hammer in the other two nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I was telling Zuko that you’re Sokka’s younger sister. Did you know that Zuko does jujitsu with him too?” Suki obviously knows that Katara wasn’t aware of that fact, since she was there yesterday when Sokka told her about Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not know that.” She lets go of the shelf when Suki gives her the okay and turns towards Zuko. “All he told me was that you guys play World of Warcraft together.” He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course that’s all he told you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggles (did she actually just giggle?) and his mouth tilts up in a smile. She may be going crazy, but she thinks that she sees a faint pink tint on his pale cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he looks around her apartment and eyes the AC unit in the window. “The outlet isn’t working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately not.” She moves some boxes out of his way as he heads towards the unit and puts his bag down. “And that’s the only window with an outlet close enough for the tiny little cord on the air conditioner to reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm...” he drops down on one knee, and Katara totally doesn’t check out his butt. It’s also totally not perfect. “Did you try resetting it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Suki pipes up from behind Katara. “And I checked the fuse box too, it’s not that either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He stands back up and turns to Katara. He’s even more attractive up close, and she has to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. “I’m going to turn the breaker off so I can poke around in there. Where’s your fuse box?” She leads him over to the side room where the washer and dryer are, stepping over and around boxes the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about all the stuff—” she gestures vaguely to all of the clutter. “I just moved in yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” He opens up the fuse box and examines it for a moment while Katara tries not to stare. “It looks like that outlet is on it’s own breaker, so it shouldn’t turn anything off when I switch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. I don’t think I’ll survive this heat with my fridge busted too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles at that, the sound low and rumbling, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>she needs to get laid because his laugh alone should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be making her feel the things she’s feeling right now. They make their way back out into the living room, and Zuko gets to work at the outlet near the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This shouldn’t take too long, maybe an hour tops.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s already sweating, and she knows Suki is too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if he’ll get sweaty… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a saint, really.” He laughs again, his smile bright and sweet, and she can’t help but smile back. Suki swats at her leg, drawing her attention back to all the stuff they have to unpack. “Do you mind if I put on music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” He shakes his head, a little piece of dark hair slipping out of his bun and falling over his face. “It’s your apartment.” He looks up at her with a smile that’s sweet and snarky, and if she weren’t already sweating, she would be now. She puts her summer playlist back on, Lizzo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truth Hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming through the speakers, causing Suki to immediately start singing along. Katara laughs at her as she dances and unpacks simultaneously, Zuko facing the wall and pulling the outlet apart as they make her apartment feel more like a home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about 30 minutes, Suki is sprawled on the couch, and Katara’s leaned up against it with her head turned towards the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too hot to function.” Suki’s voice is tired, and Katara nods her head in agreement; it has to be at least a hundred degrees in her apartment, the open windows providing no help due to the absence of a breeze outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done,” Zuko says from his place on the floor. There’s sweat staining the fabric of his shirt in the dip of his spine, the rest clinging to his back and leaving nothing of his physique to the imagination. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too hot to be this horny, Katara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t notice Miyuki waltzing out from wherever she had been hiding until she gets right up behind Zuko, poking her little fluffy head around him, far too interested in the wires poking out of the outlet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miyuki!” Katara jumps up and grabs the cat just as she raises a paw to swat at the wires that Zuko is trying to work with. He looks up at her with wide eyes (well, one is wide, the other is just… wider than usual) and she realizes how close she is, a blush creeping onto her face as she realizes that his head is level with her navel, and her shorts are very short. “Sorry.” She tries to take a discreet step backwards while also trying to readjust the cat in her arms. “She’s really playful. I didn’t want her messing with your stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” She’s sure she’s imagining the breathless nature of his voice. “I actually like cats. The breaker is off so she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” The corner of his mouth pulls up into a small smile as he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d probably try to eat the wires even if they were live.” She kneels down to put Miyuki back on the floor. “She’s usually not so friendly with new people.” Miyuki rubs her face all over Zuko’s knee, plopping down into a little cat loaf right next to him. “Wow, she really likes you!” Zuko smiles at the cat, who’s now purring contentedly next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is very cute,” Zuko concedes. Miyuki seems to like what she hears, and she starts licking his knee, making both he and Katara laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s all about the kisses.” Katara pets Miyuki’s soft fur as the cat continues to lick Zuko’s knee. He keeps laughing, and she assumes that the cat's prickly tongue is ticking him. “Come on, Miyuki, Zuko has work to do.” She moves to pick her up, but Zuko speaks up before she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” He rubs the cat’s chin with his elbow, not touching her with his work gloves. “She can stay if she promises to be good.” He gives the cat a pointed look, and she stays right by his side, purring like she’s getting paid to do it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is way too cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but don’t say I didn't warn you.” He mirrors her smile before she gets up and heads to the kitchen. “Does anyone want some cold water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me!” Suki is draped across the couch in the most dramatic fashion, her hand raising straight into the air at Katara’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have some when I’m finished, but thank you for the offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs and pours two tall glasses of water, bringing one over to Suki and sitting back down on the floor in front of the couch. Katara puts her study playlist on, the mood in her living room slowing to match their energy. Her and Suki had gotten a surprising amount done in the time they had worked, and the room was really starting to shape up into something nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the word is mixed with a grunt as Zuko stands, Miyuki standing with him like his little sidekick. “I’m going to turn the breaker on, and we’ll see if it works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Katara, a few more pieces of hair escaping his bun and falling around his face, and she thinks the heat might be making her delirious as she nods at him, because there’s no way he’s blushing. He’s just red because of the heat. That’s all. It’s not because she’s got her arms stretched to rest her hands behind her head and her neck is all sweaty and probably looks super hot. It’s totally not that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki nudges her when he walks into the other room, raising her brows comically and mouthing “he’s hot” at her before Katara groans, making Suki break out into a laugh. He comes back into the room and goes over to the AC, Miyuki acting as sentinel until he had come back before rubbing herself all over his legs. He smiles down at her and gives her a proper pet now that his gloves are off— Katara’s lips turn up in a smile without her even realizing. He plugs the AC in, and mercifully, it turns on, cold air blowing steadily into the room. Both Katara and Suki sigh with the chill, Katara’s eyes closing as she basks in the cool breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, you’re a godsend.” She opens her eyes to find him already looking at her, and she tries to hide her smirk as she gets up to close the other windows and trap the cold air in. “Oh, did you still want that water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brings him a glass and does her very best not to stare at his throat as he downs the whole thing in one go. She gets a whiff of his deodorant as he finishes the glass, and she has to concentrate really hard on not moving closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Zuko, thank you so much.” She tries to sound like she isn’t imagining what he looks like without his shirt on, and she thinks she does a pretty good job. “How can I pay you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, here.” He pulls a hefty phone out of his back pocket and messes around on the screen with a stylus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be his work phone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hands it over to her for her to put her info in and sign. “Here, take my card—” he reaches into a front pocket and pulls out a business card. “Those wires were kind of old, so if you have any other problems, just call me and I’ll make time to come over.” She smiles at him shyly, trying to be a little flirty, but not so much that it’s inappropriate, and it seems to work when his cheeks tint pink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Miyuki has come over and continues to rub up against Zuko’s leg. “It seems like Miyuki would be happy if you came back!” She scoops the cat up into her arms, and Zuko gets close enough to pet her, the smell of his deodorant once again wafting into her nose, the scent so good that it almost makes her dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I would be happy to see her again,” Zuko agrees, and Miyuki purrs as he scratches under her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon he is out the door and gone from her life. It leaves Katara feeling strangely sad as she realizes that not only was he insanely hot, she had also actually really enjoyed talking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, guys who play WoW can’t be cute, huh?” Suki bumps her shoulder into Katara’s as she sits down on the couch. Miyuki jumps out of her lap and onto the floor as Katara plops down next to her friend and leans back to cover her face with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suki, I need you to break a different outlet so I can get him back in here. Fuck, he was really hot. And nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the cat likes him. And he definitely has a thing for you.” Katara peeks under her arm at Suki, who’s wearing a wide smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, are you willfully blind or legally blind? Yes, I think so! I’m going to ask Sokka why they don’t hang out more...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki pulls out her phone and starts typing, and Katara covers her eyes again, trying to forget Zuko’s intoxicating smell and his bright smile and his great ass. She doesn’t have very much luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the next three months, Zuko has come back to her apartment four times to deal with her apartment's wonky electricity, and three times for social purposes. It turns out that Sokka and Zuko had talked frequently before the end of the semester, but Sokka had gotten overwhelmed with finals and they just hadn’t reconnected after that. Of course, with Suki’s meddling, the two started talking again, and then hanging out all the time, and now it seems that the four of them are together quite often. Mostly they go out, going to see live music at a dive bar or hanging out around the city and basking in the warm summer weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more she gets to know Zuko, the more she realizes that she’s in, and she’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s dorky and his jokes are terrible, but he laughs at her equally awful jokes with sparkling gold eyes, and with each smile she falls a little harder for him. They tease each other relentlessly; Katara has taken a liking to ruffling Zuko’s hair (and has realized that it’s just as soft as it looks), and his current favorite way to get on her nerves is to poke her in the ribs out of the blue, the squeal that always pulls from her lips making him laugh and driving her heart rate up through the roof. Suki keeps asking her when they’re going to fuck, saying that the sexual tension is “so ridiculous that I want to smash your heads together,” and even Sokka gives her the eyebrow waggle when the four of them are together, and that says something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all of this, they’ve never been alone together, either Suki, Sokka, or both always accompanying them on their outings. Sure, they’ve been alone together for a few minutes, but that’s been the extent of their quality time, and Katara has to admit that she’s getting impatient. She thinks about all of this while lying in bed, the hour in the single digits as she tries to calm her restless mind. The four of them had gone to the beach earlier that day, and the image of Zuko’s toned body covered in tiny droplets sparkling in the sun is etched onto the back of her eyelids. There’s a familiar heat growing between her thighs, and she flips over onto her stomach to try to get it off of her mind. It’s not like she hasn’t touched herself thinking about Zuko before, as loathe as she is to admit it. It just feels like a little too much; they’ve grown so close over the last few months, and she can’t help but feel a little guilty when she thinks of him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the need swirling inside of her isn’t subsiding, and she groans as she touches herself lightly over her shorts. Pleasure blooms from her core as she teases herself, sliding her hand under her short to press a finger just on the outside of her entrance. Another moan spills from her lips as she thinks about Zuko’s full lips and calloused hands, imagining them touching her and exploring her body. She uses the heel of her palm to press down on her clit as she pushes her finger in the tiniest amount, thinking about what it would feel like if it was Zuko’s mouth pleasuring her instead of her own ministrations. She quickly devolves into a panting mess, pushing her finger in and using the weight of her body to increase the pressure on her clit. Images of Zuko’s wet body from earlier at the beach form in her mind, and she wishes she could run her hands up along his chest and map out the hard planes of his abs under her fingers. The desire to kiss him and feel his lips part her own, feel his tongue dancing along hers pushes her over the edge, her orgasm coming in waves as it crashes down on her. She lies still for a moment, breathing hard as her muscles relax, before slowly rolling over onto her back. She spies Miyuki sitting on the floor next to her bed, staring up at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge me.” Miyuki’s only response is silence, and Katara rolls away from the cat’s unblinking eyes to try to find some sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s later that same week that Suki, Sokka, and Zuko are sitting in her living room as a second bag of popcorn is heating up in the microwave. They had decided that a movie night might do them all some good, and Sokka was currently scrolling through Netflix to choose what they would watch. Katara catches the microwave with one second left to avoid the obnoxious beeping that signals the timer is up, and pours the popcorn into a bowl before heading over to the couch and sitting between Suki and Zuko. Suki and Sokka are, as usual, curled up on one side of the couch sharing their own bowl of popcorn, and Katara has scooted a little closer to Zuko so that they can share the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about a scary movie?” Suki whaps Sokka on the arm for talking with his mouth full of popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I‘m down for a scary movie,” Zuko says as he looks over at Katara. She nods in agreement. “But only if it’s actually scary. None of that “the Ring 2” crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhg, that one was terrible.” Katara hands the bowl of popcorn to Zuko as she talks, rolling her eyes at the memory of the terrible sequel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Babadook</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sokka types the title into the search bar, the movie popping up with the click of a button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I heard that was really good!” Katara is always up for a good scary movie, and the possibility that she’ll get to cuddle into Zuko under the guise of being scared is massively appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babadook </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is, then.” Sokka hits play on the movie, and Katara gets up to turn the lights off. And if she sits back down a little closer to Zuko, that’s her business, and if he notices, he doesn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out that Katara doesn’t have to worry about using the guise of being scared to cuddle into Zuko, because the movie is terrifying. Half way through her legs are up on the couch, knees pulled to her chest, and Zuko’s arm is around her shoulders. The popcorn bowl is empty and long abandoned on the floor, a few stray kernels scattered on the rug from when Zuko had flinched at a jump-scare while holding the bowl on his lap. Sokka and Suki are curled into each other on the far end of the couch, and all four of them have their eyes glued to the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck!” Zuko curses and Katara yelps at a particularly well timed jump scare, curling into his chest to hide her eyes as his other arm comes up to wrap around her front. He’s very warm, and if she wasn’t so damn terrified she'd probably be going mad over the delectable smell clinging to his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it is, she’s almost sitting in his lap, her eyes peeking out from where she had buried them near his collarbone, her hands fisted into his shirt in fear. She can hear his heart thumping quickly inside his chest, the beat matching her own due to the movie, and underneath it all, at least for Katara, their proximity. She’s definitely scared, but that doesn’t stop her brain from taking in every detail of Zuko’s body that she can; how strong his arms feel around her, how warm he is pressed up against her, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> he smells when she tucks her face into his neck to hide her eyes from the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Katara’s legs are thrown over Zuko’s, she’s pressed up as close to his side as she can possibly be, one of his arms is wrapped around her front, and the other is holding onto her back, his arm wrapped so far around her that his fingers are just barely tickling her ribs. The credits scroll down the TV screen, but Katara doesn’t move an inch away from Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...” Sokka has Suki literally in his lap, his arms and legs curled protectively around her. “Did that lady… adopt the Babadook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yeah.” Zuko’s arms loosen around her, but he doesn’t move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so fucking weird.” Suki’s voice drifts over Katara’s shoulder, her whole body still angled towards Zuko and resting against his his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t like that at all,” Katara agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t even want to get up to turn the lights on, not only because she’s scared from the movie, but also because Zuko is warm and soft against her, and she wants to savor every minute of contact that she can. None of them move until the credits are over, and Katara finds herself reluctantly peeling apart from Zuko after Suki turns the lights on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re going to head out.” Sokka stretches his arms over his head, an audible pop coming from his shoulder before he stands up. They say their goodbyes, neither Katara or Zuko moving from their place on the couch. The door closes behind Sokka and Suki, and there’s a short awkward silence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say something!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch another movie?” Katara has pulled her legs off of Zuko’s lap, but they’re no less close, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants him to stay. He still has his arm draped behind her on the back of the couch, and she’s still leaned into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he says, and Katara reaches over to the coffee table to grab the remote, suddenly very glad that she decided to wear her nice leggings. “Maybe not a scary movie though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell no.” She settles back into his side, noticing that he hadn’t moved an inch when she got up. “We need something sappy to offset the horror. Any suggestions?” When she turns her face to look at him, she realizes how close he really is, and now that the terror of the movie has left her system, she feels that slow heat building up inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He looks down at her, probably also just now realizing how close they are based on the pink of his cheeks. “Up to you.” She thinks on whether or not she should read into his words, and decides against it despite the fluttering feeling in her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He definitely doesn’t mean that like I want him to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She gives him a small smile before she turns away, missing the disappointed look in his eyes as she does so. “What about…” She scrolls through Netflix and tries to find something cute looking that might stop her from sweating so much. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marley and Me</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks cute.” When she turns back to look at him, his eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” She’s be upset by his tone if his incredulous look wasn’t so damn cute. “Have you seen that movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it looks cute!” She points to the screen with the remote as if he can’t see it right in front of him. “Look at the dog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, that’s a sad movie. Like, a really sad movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are you embarrassed to get a little emotional?” she teases and nudges his ribs with her elbow, and the corner of his mouth turns up in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” His smile is teasing and his tone is light, and she wants him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. “If you really want to watch it that’s fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She takes it as a challenge and presses play on the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want more popcorn?” She scoops the empty bowl up off the floor and heads to the kitchen without waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut off the light and grab the tissues on your way back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him over the island that separates her kitchen from the living room, and the smirk he’s giving her is doing all kinds of inconvenient things to her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the move is over, there’s a pile of used tissues crumpled up next to Katara, and she’s just managing to get her face to return to its normal color. Zuko had been right— it was a really sad story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have checked “does the dog die” before we watched.” He has the audacity to laugh at her, the sound a low rumble in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was really sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t tell me the dog dies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else can a movie with a dog as the preview picture be sad?” She swats at his chest and he laughs at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re so good to me Katara.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re still cuddling on the couch— she can’t call it anything else, and she isn’t about to complain. He had actually rubbed her back during the really sad parts of the movie, even if he was teasing her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” She tries to pout at him, but her smile breaks through, and apparently it’s funny enough to pull another chuckle out of Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit comfortably in silence for a minute, Katara dreading the moment where one of them has to point out the late hour and Zuko has to leave. She really doesn’t want him to leave, and not just because he’s hot and smells good. They have an easy camaraderie between them, and spending time with him always feels like she’s recharging her batteries as opposed to draining them. He looks at his phone, the bright screen making both of their eyes squint. The display shows the time— 1:02am— and she knows that he’s about to say the words that she least wants to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably head out.” His voice is a low rasp as he turns down to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She holds his eyes with hers, and neither of them move to get up. She licks her lips and sees his eyes flash down to them, and in that motion she sees her cue. His mouth is parted just the tiniest bit, and she realizes how bad she wants to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t let him finish before pressing her lips to his, sitting up a little straighter to reach him. He responds immediately, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers into the hair at the base of her neck as hers fists tightly in his shirt. The kiss is hungry, evolving quickly as heat floods Katara’s body. Zuko runs his tongue along her lower lip, and she deepens the kiss more than willingly, her tongue meeting his as she lets out a sigh. She moves up to straddle his legs— his hands fall to her hips as she breaks the kiss to pull his hair out of it’s bun and let it fall as she moves to kiss his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Katara...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head tilts back to rest against the back of the couch, allowing Katara more room to work with. She moves down to the space where his shoulder meets his neck, and gives him a little bite before running her tongue all the way back up the column of his neck. He lets out a strangled groan, moving one of his hands down to squeeze her ass, the other fisting in her hair and pulling her back in for a heated kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mew!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Katara and Zuko turn towards what is supposed to be an empty space on the couch, only to find Miyuki sitting next to them. Her wide eyes stare at their tangled bodies, and they stare right back, the silence in the room almost comical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s protective of you, Zuko.” Katara can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, Zuko soon joining in as the cat continues to stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she not good at sharing?” He pulls his hand out of her hair to scratch under Miyuki’s chin, and a low rumble comes from the cat as she starts to purr. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not.” They sit for a minute, Miyuki smooshing her face into Zuko’s hand as she rolls over onto her side. “Stay.” He looks at her, all thoughts of the cat forgotten with Katara’s request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He nods, his cheeks turning red under her heated gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets up off of his lap, grabs his hand, and pulls him into her bedroom, closing the door behind him so that the cat can’t interrupt. They come together again, their lips meeting in a slow, sultry kiss that sets Katara’s insides on fire, pressure beginning to build between her legs with every swipe of his tongue against hers. </span>
  <span>Katara pulls Zuko’s shirt over his head in a frenzy, crashing her lips back to his as soon as she can, her shirt following soon after, leaving a trail of clothes from the door to the bed. Katara takes his hands in hers and guides them to cup her breasts, letting out a breathy moan when he starts kissing down her chest. She works to undo his belt while he pushes her back until the bed hits the back of her knees.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so hot, Katara...” His lips move against her, the words slithering over her skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally gets his belt undone, whipping it through the loops in his jeans before popping the button open. She moans into his mouth as he pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and shoves his pants down his hips onto the floor. He takes her other nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in such a way that has Katara keening as she works to pull her leggings off. He pulls away from her so they can get the rest of their clothes off, the heat inside of her building even more when she sees his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I liked you for a reason,” she teases, and traces his body with her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin is hungry, his eyes ablaze as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her, pushing her back down onto the mattress in a surprisingly gentle manner. They shuffle onto the bed, all tongues and teeth and heat, and Zuko situates himself between her legs, both of them moaning breathlessly at the contact. He moves to kiss and suck at her neck, her hand tangling in his hair as he moves steadily downward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” She arches her back as he swipes the flat of his tongue over her opening, drawing it up to her clit before sucking gently and making her shudder. “Oh, fuck...” Her nails scrape at his head as she pulls his hair, grinding into his face and whining as he delves his tongue into her over and over again. “Zuko, oh god!” she gasps out his name around her heavy breaths, and pulls him back up to her face, licking her taste out of his mouth and pulling a long groan from his throat. She pushes him to the side so that she can crawl on top, shimmying down his body and licking up the length of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he draws out the word, his wrecked voice turning her on even more as she slides his tip in her mouth. “Hah!” His hips stutter beneath her as she works him, covering what she can’t fit in her mouth with her hand. “Katara, fuck, please let me fuck you...” She slides off of him before positioning herself so that his tip is pushing up against her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna fuck me?” He nods his head furiously as she guides him into her as slow as she can stand to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara!” He goes to grab her hips and she swats his hands away, enjoying her tease and the need in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad?” She’s moving up and down painfully slow, still only letting half of him inside her, making him whimper from need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so bad...” he stutters as she settles down a bit lower, allowing more of him to fill her up. “Fuck, Katara, please...” His voice is crushed velvet, luxurious and sexy, and she slides slowly down until all of him is inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both groan at the sensation, Katara relishing in the stretch and fullness of his cock buried deep within her. He grabs her hips as she gyrates slowly on top of him, a seductive dance that has him pulling up so that he can lick and suck at her nipple, another moan dripping from her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Zuko, you’re so big.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums around her nipple, the vibrations sending shivers through her whole body. She starts rocking against him with renewed fervor, and pulls her pillows behind him so that he can lie back at just the right angle—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god!” His dick brushes up against that spot that makes sparks fly behind her eyes with each thrust, and she feels her desire tightening in her core, before snapping in a blinding wave of pleasure. She cries out, folding over and burying her head in his shoulder as she finishes, shocks flowing through her nerves like electricity, setting her alight before slowly fizzling out, the fire in her veins reduced to embers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs out a laugh, smiling as Zuko’s compliment, before yelping as he wraps his whole arm around her waist and flips her over. He kisses her deeply, pounding into her at a punishing pace, the embers in her core stoked back to life with every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me,” she whispers in his ear, his breaths falling heavy from his lips. A whine escapes his throat before he grunts, his hips stuttering into hers with his broken gasps as he finishes. He braces his weight on his arm at her side to catch his breath, his head resting on her shoulder and his hot breath puffing out over her skin. She cards her fingers through his hair as they breathe together, before he heaves himself up to roll off of her. She rises to clean herself up in the bathroom, infinitely grateful that she has an en-suite, before coming back to the bed and snuggling up into Zuko’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good,” he says softly into her hair, his voice sleepy like molasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls back to look into his eyes, a smirk pulled across her face. “You think so? I like to think that I've honed my technique over the years.” She bats her eyelashes, really laying on the schmooze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, you’re definitely good in bed,” he rubs his hand up and down her arm, but his voice turns soft as he continues. “But I meant, like, you’re a good person. And I don't want this to be just a one time thing.” His cheeks turn pink as he continues, “I mean, not just the sex— but, I definitely want to have sex with you again, but I meant—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko.” She stops him with a finger laid gently on his lips, knowing that he has a tendency to ramble. “I really like you, and I want to be with you. Do you want that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do,” he breathes against her finger. His smile is the morning sun, shining delicate rays through the clouds to light up her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She kisses him gently on the tip of his nose. “‘Cause I’m the best you’re ever gonna get.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, Miyuki is based off of my own cat, who really will lick you until your skin is raw. also, has anyone noticed that guy's deodorant smells so good?? i wanna smell sexy and not just like vanilla cucumbers or some bullshit. also, the Ring 2 really does suck, and Katara is a dummy for choosing Marley and Me as the second movie. anyway, let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>